Frozen Memories
by xXBramblezXx
Summary: Just when Elsa seems to have settled in with her new life, haunting memories and overwhelming fear begin to plague her mind, slowly driving her further and further from the one she loves most. Will Anna be able to thaw her sister's heart again, or will she be lost in isolation forever?(I suck at summaries so uh...um...yeah... .3.')I also don't know what genres to do, so help plz?xD


Yeah, um...First Fanfic that has to do w/ Frozen. Probably gonna suck so...I am terribly sorry in advance. xD Reviews and any advice for the future would be greatly appreciated~ Thank youu.

* * *

Elsa walked through the hallways of the large castle silently, smiling softly.

Everything good that could have happened lately had happened. Within the last three months, she had learned how to relax and let it go, rekindled her relationship with her sister, and the gates were permanently opened. Most of all though, she had lost the fears of hurting her sister, or anyone else around her.

She continued down the hall until she came across her bedroom door. She grabbed the door knob and turned it, pushing open the barrier that had stood between herself and her sister for most of their lives. But that was then, and this was now. It was time for a new beginning, and she was determined to spend as much time with her sister as possible. She entered the room, and the door clicked shut.

Getting into her sleepwear and crawling into bed, the platinum-blonde girl pulled the covers over herself. Feeling safe and secure, she closed her eyes. Drifting off into a deep sleep.

_As soon as sleep had come, countless images overtook her usually peaceful dreams. Each flashing image seemed to only last a second, though some lingered. She started to focus more on the images, trying to decipher what they might mean. Her eyes widened slightly. These were her memories. More importantly, her memories of Anna._

_Some memories showed the fun that they used to have together. But those times were over and long gone, so the other memories just seemed to cover them up. Then the images slowed down significantly, and they were playing out quick scenes. Terrifying scenes that Elsa thought she had forgotten, but apparently they had still haunted the back of her mind._

_She could feel her heart beat increase. One of the visions showed the first time she had hurt Anna, nearly killing her. Another showed the second time she had struck her._

_More visions played out. Some were of when Anna was at her door, begging her to come out. Others were of the funeral. Although she hadn't physically been there, she could imagine the distinct details of what it had looked like. The dark clothing, somber expressions, and worst of all, her sister's silence._

_From what she had heard, Anna hadn't said a thing. She had simply stood there, alone, needing someone to comfort her, to be there for her. But no one had. When Kai or Gerda tried to confront her she simply brushed them off. She didn't need just comfort or sympathy. She needed someone who understood just how much it hurt. She needed Elsa. But no matter how much Elsa wanted to open that door and grieve with her sister...she just couldn't bring herself to do it._

_And because of that, she was a failure... Even when she desperately wanted comfort herself, she had decided to suffer through it alone, in order to protect everyone. But all that decision did was hurt them more. No matter what, her decisions always seemed to hurt people. Anna had gone through everything alone, and it was all her fault..._

Elsa's eyes snapped open, and her head shot off her pillow. Tears stained her cheeks, feeling stiff as they dried against her skin. Wiping them away quickly, she looked around the room. A thin layer of frost covered the walls and floor. She brought her knees close to her chest, hugging them. Sniffing, she laid her head back on her pillow. She stared at the frost-covered walls around her until she couldn't bare to be reminded of the nightmare anymore.

She closed her eyes tightly, distracting herself by thinking about other things. Anything, as long as it had nothing to do with Anna or the unforgettable memories. She remained in a half-asleep state for the rest of the night, practically forcing herself to still have some kind of consciousness. If she fell asleep again, there was a good chance that the nightmare would come back.


End file.
